Our Last Breath
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: A current One Shot. Everyone knew the Demon Blood would take over him. But who would destroy him? A Stranger? Or His Sister? Would Vengeance become them both?


One Shot.

I loved him. I truly did. But my mother had warned me of this long ago, warned me of the consequences of befriending him. My own _brother. _Jonathon.

I was aware of the Greater Demon Blood that pulsed through his veins and the Angel blood that flowed through mine. I was aware of the horrors that had been foretold. My mother had warned me, if only I had understood. Her words, only now, echoed through me. Meaning more than they ever had.

hold on to me love

you know i can't stay long

all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

There was nothing but darkness, no shift in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I could feel him watching me. The monster.

I didn't see it but I felt his hand reach out behind me, I dodged out of the way and I heard the _woosh _of a blade narrowly miss the back of my neck. I spun and grabbed his wrist, twisting it upwards so that the knife couldn't reach me. I landed a kick in his gut. I felt the breath of air leave him as I winded him. He quickly jutted his leg out, knocking me off my feet and onto the hard ground.

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I brought him down with me, as I was still holding the knife high above my head. We both quickly rolled away from each other, rising into ready crouches. I watched his muscles coil as he went to jump at me. He moved a second faster than I expected and clipped my shoulder with the blade he was holding. I instantly felt the blood smother my shirt and arm. It was a deep cut and it was bleeding badly.

I tried to push him off but he had always been stronger than me. I struggled for a moment before he finally held me still.

He brought the blade to my throat and pressed it against my skin just hard enough to draw blood. I sucked in a breath. A breath that may have very well been my last one.

"This is the end sister. Goodbye" he whispered in my ear.

He raised the knife above his head, ready to strike and I made one last feeble attempt. The last inch of hope that my brother still lay inside the monster in front of me.

"Please" it was all I said.

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

But he froze and stared into my eyes. I took advantage of that. I threw my body at him and stood up, he almost lost his balance but quickly steadied himself in a crouch, facing my now standing form.

"Nice try Clarissa, it ends here tonight" he said and lunged for me.

I quickly drew my dagger and lunged to meet his attack.

Thoughts flashed through my mind, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Mum and Luke. The people who were waiting on the outside of this warehouse. I had sealed the warehouse shut with a Rune to prevent Jace trying to aid me. This was my fight, I couldn't stand by and watch Jace try and fail to kill my brother.

I had watched my brother over the months. Watched as the Greater Demon Blood slowly overtook all the humanity in him. Until there was nothing left of the older brother I had once ached to befriend.

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

And now we struggled together, each aiming for the deadliest stroke of the dagger.

My window of opportunity was fast approaching, Jonothan was getting angry and throwing all skill out the window. He was using brute strength and therefore becoming clumsy.

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

He thrust his arms towards me, dagger pointed towards my heart. I used his own momentum and spun his arm around, spinning in a full circle.

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I hadn't really meant to do it. Truthfully it had been an accident. But really I was glad I didn't have to think about it, that it was just an accident.

Because when I swung his arm around, away from me and in a full circle, his arm didn't end up back where it was. It was holding the dagger that protruded from his stomach.

I flinched back in horror as I saw the huge amount of black blood and stomach acid seep over my brother's shirt and stomach. He pulled the knife out quickly and frantically clawed at his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. It was useless though and he dropped to his knees his eyes closed.

Closing your eyes to disappear,

You pray your dreams will leave you here;

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one is there...

I shuffled for carefully and ran my hands through his hair. There was no response but his uneven breathing. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I turned away.

That was it. My brother was dead.

Say goodnight,

Don't be afraid,

Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.

That's when I felt a hand reach out and grab me, spinning me around. There was a tearing sound and the clang of metal. Jonothan was kneeling before me, a sadistic grin on his pale face. He sucked in a sharp breath and fell to the ground. Forever lifeless.

I felt my breath leave me and I sunk to the ground. The front of my shirt was wet, I pressed my hand against it and brought it up to my face. My whole hand was covered in blood and bile. My next breath caught in my throat and I hunched over as I threw up a mountain of blood.

I heard a bang and knew that my Rune had stopped working. A pair of golden eyes, swimming with worry and fear, appeared in front of me. Jace seized my shoulders. He was shouting at me but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything.

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight

I fell forward, onto Jace. I tried to inhale as much as his scent as I could. I would miss him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

My Jace.

I could feel the irregular beats of my heart, slower every second and my eyes dimmed.

I summoned all the life in my body to tell Jace I loved him. As long as he knew that I loved him then everything would be alright.

I sucked in a ragged breath and it tore at my lungs. Looking up into his eyes, it was easy to imagine it was all just a dream. How could something as perfect as Jace fit in to a scene so filled with horror?

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I looked up into his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and onto my shirt. I raisedf a shaky hand and touched the side of his face. He caught my small hand in his own and kissed it.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

He shouted something else but my vision had gone black and my body was falling backwards into oblivion. The pain disappeared and there was a flash of white light behind my lids.

My last breath fell from me. And then I was gone.

Dead.

Holding my last breath


End file.
